


Barred

by katie_delaney



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Prison Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds himself thrown in prison for possession and at the hands of fellow inmate and apparent boss of the prison, Carlos Barat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete had felt his heart sink as he’d watched the judge’s hammer fall down on table. 3 years? 3 fucking years for possession? Stupid bitch. How the fuck was he supposed to survive in prison? He who’d been so easily bullied at school, who stood out because of his height, because he was so skinny...cos he was just such an easy target really.

He’d kept his head down, thinking maybe, just maybe, if he didn’t make any trouble and kept his mouth shut he might just avoid attracting any of the wrong kind of attention. True it hadn’t worked so well for him at school but maybe this would be different. He was lucky at first, he got roommated with an equally quiet guy who didn’t seem to be a psychopath and even pointed out who a few people were in the hall at breakfast, who to avoid, who he should go to if he wanted cigarettes etc. It had been that morning he’d first seen the “boys” as the guards so lovingly called them.

His cellmate, Dave, had quickly pointed out to him that they should definitely be avoided, and in his first few weeks there he kept a close eye on them. Somehow, through ways Pete could only put down to casual corruption, they seemed to be outside the rules of the rest of the place. They got more on their plates, they could smoke in their rooms, they didn’t have to turn their lights out and they generally didn’t get challenged as much as the other inmates.

One bloke and his two best mates seemed to be in charge. The guy, who Dave told him was called Carlos (Pete had rolled his eyes, the boy didn’t look even remotely Spanish, was shorter than him, but he had broader shoulders, bigger arms, clearly spent half his time in prison doing push ups. He was tanned with dark messy hair that Pete didn’t think had seen a comb in several weeks. He was pretty sure he had his own cell, which was completely against the rules, and seemed to spend most of his time strutting around (that was the only word Pete could really find for it) in his baggy prison trousers and tight tank top acting like he owned the place. Which Pete discovered he kind of did.

Pete’s arrival didn’t go completely unnoticed. He got the usual being tripped, getting his lunch tray being knocked out of his hands...but other than that he didn’t seem to have drawn too much unwanted attention. He started to think that he might survive his stay in this place after all. Sure the mattresses were shit and it was cold at night but could have been a hell of a lot worse.

He found his attention drawn to Carlos, he told himself initially it was because he was interested in how he seemed to have earned his royalty in the place, but he had to admit to himself sooner or later he found the man attractive. It wasn’t too much of a shock to him, he had had boyfriends in the past, he just never really imagined he’d fancy such an obviously uneducated dragged up douche bag.

Still, he was pretty to look at, and that was all Pete wanted to do. That and the occasional glance in the shower...and the occasional silent as possible wank under the covers. And then came the reoccurring dreams of them together...Pete despaired of himself. Now was not the time or the place to be developing a ridiculous infatuation.

He was having such thoughts late one evening when one of the guards knocked at their door. Pete and Dave exchanged a puzzled look before the guard had opened their door.

“Doherty, you’re moving rooms,” the guard barked at him. Pete frowned.

“Why?”

“No questions, come on let’s go, I need to get you moved in by lights out. Get your things.”

Pete gave Dave a puzzled look. Dave just shook his head.

“Nothing to do with me, mate, I haven’t said anything...swear I haven’t.”

Pete believed him, but did as he was told and packed up the few things he was allowed and picked up the bag.

“Where am I moving to?” Pete asked the guard as they started across the metal walkway.

“You’ll see soon enough...” the guard told him with a hint of something that Pete really hoped wasn’t a sneer.

Pete felt like he might be sick as they stopped outside the cell 136, it was Carlos’ cell, everyone knew that, with the rest of his gang covering the four cells either side. He swore under his breath.

“What was that, boy?” The guard snarled at him.

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

He spent the few seconds the guard took opening the door to try and work out what he possibly could have done to deserve this. He also noticed that Carl’s door wasn’t barred like the others, it was a solid metal door with a slat in at eye level, like the ones they had in solitary. He gulped.

The guard pushed him in with a grunt and Pete shivered at the metal clang as the door was slammed behind him. He made a very quick scan of the room, Carl was sitting on the top bunk with his legs hanging over the side down the ladder, arms on his thighs holding his head up, looking at Pete with vague interest. There were an array of items that were banned in the prison stacked on the shelf. Cigarettes, magazines, books, a mobile phone and a lighter.

“What the fuck you lookin’ at, Doherty?”                                                                        

Pete snapped his eyes away from the shelf and down to the floor, he couldn’t quite bring himself to meet his eyes just yet.

“Nothing,” he mumbled quickly.

“Look at me when I’m fucking talking to you...do you have any idea how disrespectful that is?” Carl snapped at him.

Pete looked back up at him quickly. Carl’s eyes were challenging, glaring at him, daring him to say something wrong.

“Sorry,” Pete tried.

Carl just held his gaze, continuing to glare. He eventually stepped down the ladder and walked over to him, backing him into a corner.

“Now you listen here, Doherty, this is very simple. I can either make life very good for you, or I can make it very hard.”

Pete nodded, not sure whether he was meant to be giving a response.

“You do as I tell you, and I can make things a lot easier for you Doherty. You disobey me...” Carl just smiled at him, letting him imagine the rest. Pete nodded again. Carl stepped back slightly and looked him up and down.

“I always like to inspect my property, make sure that it’s up to my standards.” He took a step closer towards him, getting far too close for Pete’s liking, especially considering his recent lines of thought.

“Take off your clothes,” he snarled in his ear.

“What?” Pete’s eyes widened.

“ _Now_ ,” Carl ordered, taking another step closer that Pete didn’t know was there to take. Pete wondered if he’d ever truly felt afraid before.

He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his trousers, pushing his socks off at the same time. He looked up at Carl again who just looked at him impatiently.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting...”

Pete took a deep breath and pushed off his boxers.

“Well at least it seems you can follow simple orders...” Carl sighed at him. He looked over him with a critical eye, running his fingertips over Pete’s chest lightly and down over his stomach. Pete knew he was getting hard, but had decided to look at the ceiling rather than admit to it.

Carl just laughed slightly.

“Another admirer? I should have a fan club...” he said idly to himself, deliberately avoiding Pete’s cock and moving onto his thighs instead.

“Turn around.”

Pete turned, and placed his hands on the metal bunk bed. He jumped as he felt Carl’s cold hands running over his shoulders, over his back and up his sides before moving down to his arse. Pete couldn’t help but squirm.

“I’ve never had a pet before...” Carl mused to himself, Pete jumped as he started spread his arse. “Well you certainly look good...” he traced his fingers over his arse then he heard the inevitable sound of Carl licking his fingers before pushing them inside him.

Pete tried desperately not to squeal, just tightened his hands on the iron bars, quivering at the feel of Carl’s slicked fingers inside him, stretching him, exploring. Pete let out a gasp as Carl found his prostate, heard him chuckle at his reaction.

“Fun to play with too, it seems, hmm?” He pushed his fingers in harder and Pete swore under his breath.

“But I’m avoiding the crucial question really aren’t I...” he mused to himself. Pete imagined he didn’t really want an answer.

“Do you know what that is?” he asked casually, as if he wasn’t fucking him with his fingers, reducing him to near incoherence.

“What?” Pete managed to ask.

“How do you taste...” Carl said, laughing to himself. Pete just had time to hold onto the iron bars tighter before Carl pulled his fingers out and he felt his hot breath in between his legs and felt him flick out his tongue.

“Oh god...” Pete gasped, clinging onto the bars for dear life. He heard Carl chuckle at him again before he started moving his tongue faster, his hands on Pete hips, keeping him still in spite of his squirming. As Carl slid his tongue inside him Pete bit down on the bar in front of him, trying desperately not to make any more noise than he already was.

He could feel his knees start to buckle, he couldn’t take this standing up, lying down maybe...

Carl suddenly pulled his head back and Pete tried to get his breath back, though Carl was having none of it.

“Look good, feel good, taste good...how talented are you though? Move,” he ordered, Pete stepped back, not sure what he meant.

Carl stepped round him, sitting on the bottom bunk, casually kicking off his trousers and leaning back against the wall.

“Well?” Carl said in a bored tone; Pete realised what he wanted and knelt down in front of him, putting his hands nervously to his boxers, his heart hammering in his chest. Carl just raised his eyebrows at him.

“What did I say about being kept waiting?”

Pete looked down from his challenging gaze and pulled down his boxers. He needed to calm down, this wasn’t a problem. Ravaging this boy was really not a tall order, he’d been with guys before, and for the last few days he’d been obsessed by getting in this boys boxers. He knew cocky wasn’t what Carl wanted though, Carl wanted a pet, wanted a servant...he guessed he could do that.

He looked up at him with big eyes, earning himself a grin off Carl.

“You done this before by any chance?”

Pete just blushed slightly and looked down.

“Slag. I have a feeling I’m going to enjoy this...”

Pete wrapped his hands round Carl’s already throbbing cock and slid his lips down it. Carl’s hands twisted themselves in his hair, Pete shivered slightly and slid his mouth down further, thinking he could probably do with getting on his good side.

“Mmm, Doherty you are good at that aren’t you...”

Carl was still far too coherent for his liking, he moved his mouth faster, swirling his tongue round the head of his cock before taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

“Oh god yes...”

Pete tried to focus on the task at hand and not be distracted by Carl writhing underneath him, forced himself to avoid the temptation to pull off his clothes, push him back on the bed and crawl on top of him. He didn’t think that was really allowed. He felt his hand, completely of its own accord move up under Carl’s tank top, over his toned stomach and chest, desperate to explore his gorgeous skin. He sucked harder, faster, hoping to distract him from the fact that he had his hands all over him, or that he was shamelessly grinding his own erection on the side of the bed.

He couldn’t help it, Carl was making the most beautiful noises, growling right from the back of his throat, pulling on his hair and grabbing the back of his neck.

“Stop,” Carl said abruptly and pulled Pete’s head back hard. Pete looked up at him, panic in his eyes that he’d done something wrong. Carl’s face wasn’t angry though, his big blue eyes were glazed over slightly, his cheeks pink and he had a smirk on his lips.

“Get on the floor.”

He pushed Pete down onto his hands and knees before he’d had chance to move. Pete tried to steady himself, his heart was pounding in his chest, anticipation coursing through him. He felt Carl’s hands on his shoulders, tracing lightly across his skin and coming to rest on the small of his back.

He heard Carl take off his top. He was desperate to turn round and pull Carl to him, he wanted them to be chest to chest, to feel Carl’s skin hot against his own. He doubted that was going to happen.

He was immediately distracted by the feel of Carl’s skilled fingers sliding inside him, stretching him, teasing him, brushing lightly over his prostate before moving away again. Pete groaned and let his head drop down to the floor.

He felt Carl take a firm grip on his hips and bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as Carl pushed inside him.

“Oh god...” Pete gasped, wishing desperately he had something hold onto, the cold prison tiles were doing nothing to help him.

“Yessss Doherty...” he heard Carl moaning above him, felt his nails dragging down his back as he fucked him, a range of expletives spilling from his mouth. Pete was trying to bite his lip and be quiet, he’d never let anyone be this rough with him, and he wasn’t quite ready to admit to how much he was enjoying it to himself just yet.

He felt Carl driving himself higher, moving faster, slamming into his already over sensitised prostate.

“Come on, Doherty, let go, it’s no fun if you’re not screaming...”

He felt Carl’s teeth on his neck and whimpered, that was the end of his vow of silence. The smallest whimper had broken him, he heard himself moaning, crying out with every one of Carl’s thrusts. He despaired of himself, he doubted Carl’s ego needed feeding any more.

“Mmm, much better...” he heard Carl mumble in his ear before he started moving faster again. He started biting down on his neck again, felt his hands gripping tight on his hips, heard his breath getting shorter...

“Oh fuck yes...” he heard him cry out into his ear as he came inside him. He pulled back and sat back on his heels. Peter turned round, desperate for something, anything to get him off but Carl was standing up and stepping back.

Pete groaned, he had a feeling this was too good to be true, he moved his hand down to finish himself off but Carl grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“What?” Pete asked, somewhat distracted by his first sight of Carl completely naked.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself, Doherty, you’re mine now. No one else is allowed to touch you apart from me, including you.”

“What?” Pete asked again, his ridiculously hard cock making it very hard to think about what Carl was suggesting.

“You heard me.”

“But...”

“But what?” Carl raised his eyebrows and glared at him and Pete remembered exactly who they were, where they were, though more importantly who Carl was and that he really didn’t want to piss him off.

Pete sighed. “Why?”

“It’s a loyalty test. Everyone has to have one, this is yours.”

“How long for?”

Carl smiled. “As long as it takes, sweetheart. Now come here.” Pete groaned as Carl fished in his drawers and pulled out a metal cock ring.

Pete tried not to object, and tried not to tremble as Carl slipped it over his cock and locked it.

“Right then, bed time I think,” Carl said casually and started up his steps.

Pete went to get into his bunk when Carl stopped him.

“Not so fucking fast, you sleep next to me, where I can keep an eye on you.”

The beds were tiny, Pete knew there was no way he’d get away with it. He climbed the steps and tried to make himself as small as possible in Carl’s bed. He shuffled awkwardly as he lay down next to him.

Carl had a proper mattress, duvet and cushions...he supposed he should have figured as much.

“See, it’s much better up here.” Carl said in a mock soothing voice. “Turn round...”

Pete shuffled onto his left side and tried not to gasp as he felt Carl push himself flush up against his back and wrap his arms round his waist, resting his hands painfully close to where he wanted them. Pete could feel his cock throbbing at the contact and groaned, putting his hands up under his pillow to try and stop himself.

“Good boy...” Carl purred in his ear, turning off the light.

Pete closed his eyes and wondered what the fuck he’d ever done to deserve this torture. He could feel Carl’s long hair tickling the back of his neck, and in this state even that was enough to turn him on.

“Sleep well, Peter.” Carl whispered and kissed him chastely on the back of the neck.

*

Pete barely slept all night, half an hour after he finally fell asleep he heard the alarm go off round the cells that meant it was time to get up. He groaned as last night came back to him but he went to get up anyway, thinking he really didn’t need a black mark next to his name to add to his problems. He frowned as he tried to move his hands from under his pillow, he couldn’t feel his fingers, he rolled his eyes as he realised he was handcuffed to the bed.

He tried to sit up as best he could, Carl wasn’t in bed anymore, he looked around the cell and saw him sitting on the floor with his feet up on the bunk reading his book, he was holding it down though so Pete couldn’t see the cover. How to be a dick 101.

Pete tried to say something to alert Carl to the fact that he was awake but really couldn’t think of anything. He could maybe have dealt with him if he was just a twat and average looking, but this combination he couldn’t handle.

“Erm...”

Carl looked up from his book, looking irked at the interruption.

“What?”

“Erm...” Pete said again, trying to gather his thoughts. “Can you untie me please?”

“No,” Carl looked at him like he had asked a very stupid question and looked back at his book.

“We’ll be late to roll call.”

Carl sighed and looked up again. “Have you ever seen me at roll call, Doherty?”

Pete thought about it for a minute. “No...”

“Well then. Stop worrying, I told you, I’ll look after you while you’re in here, as long as you behave yourself.”

“But...”

“I bet you were a right geek at school weren’t you...”

Pete didn’t reply and let his head rest back down on the pillow. He’d got no idea how he’d slept at all the night before with his hands like this, he wondered if he’d ever felt more uncomfortable.

“Are you clever?” Carl asked him.

“Erm...” Pete shrugged, as much as he could shrug with his hands pulled above his head.

“What you in for?” he asked him, still not raising his eyes from his book.

“Possession.”

“Of?”

“Coke,” Pete replied.

Carl looked up at him and frowned.

“How long did you get?”

“3 years.”

This pulled Carl’s lips into a smile. “I’ve got you for a whole 3 years? It’s like Christmas.”

“What are you in for?”

“Being too damn sexy.”

Pete rolled his eyes. “And how long did they give you for that?”

“Mind your own fucking business.”

Pete flinched slightly and put his head down on the pillow, trying to get comfortable.

“Seriously, can you take them off? It’s not like I’m going to go anywhere...”

Carl silently shook his head and turned a page in his book.

Pete sighed and closed his eyes, deciding looking at Carl probably wasn’t going to help the current “situation” he was in. He dug his hips into the mattress, though the friction brought him little relief.

He couldn’t see the clock but he seemed to lie there forever before there was a knock on the door.

“Breakfasts out, Carlos.” Pete heard one of his lackeys shout through the door.

“Alright...” Carl replied, putting his book away and standing up, sighing at the effort.

“You haven’t killed him have you?” A different voice shouted through the door.

Carl laughed. “No, I’ll be out in a minute, Chase.”

Pete tried to place a name to the face...he thought Chase was the blonde one that hung around with them. He’d never really been able to make up his mind about whether he was an official part of the gang or not, Pete guessed though he must be if he’d come knocking at Carl’s door.

Pete watched Carl pull on his top and his trainers.

“Gonna leave me to starve here as well?” Pete asked, echoing Carl’s bored tones.

“Do not fucking speak to me like that. Remember who you’re fucking talking to, boy.” Carl climbed up the ladder.

“Do you know what you get for that?”

Pete tried to move away from him but his wrists were still held tight. He’d relaxed around him slightly, but now he felt exactly the same as he had standing outside the cell door.

To his surprise Carl lay on top of him, grinding his hips down on Pete’s, torturing Pete’s already throbbing cock, he started kissing his neck, running his hands all over him, across his chest, up his thighs, twisting his hands in his hair. He started moaning in his ear, the most beautiful sound Pete thought he’d ever heard.

Pete pulled on his wrists, desperate to reciprocate, desperate for anything, for Carl to finally take that bloody thing off him and let him have his release. Carl abruptly pulled back and climbed off him. Pete groaned.

“Come on then, breakfast,” he smiled innocently at him and undid his wrists. Pete had to exercise every bit of self control he had not to grab Carl and throw him down on the bed. He tried to preoccupy himself with rubbing his wrists, trying to get the feeling back into his hands. He climbed back down the ladder and cautiously picked up his clothes, wondering if Carl was feeling so sadistic as to make him go down there naked.

He pulled on his clothes, and ran a hand through his hair, thinking he was in serious need of a shower.

“Stand still,” Carl ordered, taking the heavy silver chain from round his own neck and putting it round Pete’s, fastening the clasp and smiling to himself. Pete knew well enough by now not to think that Carl was being sentimental.

“Well it’s not quite a collar but I guess it’ll have to do,” he sighed. “This is the sign that you are mine and that I own you. You are never to take that off. Do not let anyone take it off you.”

Pete widened his eyes at him, wondering what he really expected him to do to defend himself if someone tried to take it.

“Think of it like this, whatever anyone might be going to do, I’ll do far worse to you.”

Pete sighed, so much for Carl making his life easier.

“Do not speak out there unless I talk to you first, or I give you permission, yes?”

Pete nodded.

“I doubt you’ll have any trouble, I’m sure people realise you’re mine soon enough. And they know how I feel about people touching my things.”

Carl opened the door, gesturing for Pete to go out before him. Pete knew his “mates” were standing outside, he took a deep breath and stepped forward, wondering whether the “don’t touch my things” rule applied to his friends as well.

“My my, survived the night did you?”

Pete was about to reply when he remembered what Carl had said and kept his mouth shut and looked at the floor.

“Good lad,” Carl said to him, pulling him to walk beside him. He felt Carl slip his arm round his waist, thought how sweet a gesture it might have been if he hadn’t known Carl was doing it purely to show his ownership to the dining hall.

“Sit here and save our seats,” Carl said, indicating the table that the “boys” always sat. Pete didn’t attempt to point out that they always sat there and nothing about him sitting there was probably going to make the slightest bit of difference. He didn’t bother though, simply sat down and watched them all line up to get their breakfast.

He could see he was attracting intrigued glances from across the hall, he tried not to notice and watched Carl instead, he was standing next to Chase, laughing about something, him probably, Pete thought to himself with a sigh. They got to the end of the queue and Carl stopped to talk to the caterer about something but gestured for Chase to go ahead. Chase had three trays balanced on his arms and easily carried them back to the table on one arm. Pete wondered idly if he used to be a waiter. Either that or he was just a show off.

Chase walked over and put the trays down, smirking at him slightly, pushing one of the trays over to him.

“Thanks,” he said without thinking, his eyes flicking up quickly to Carl to check he hadn’t heard him talk out of turn.

“Has he made you take a vow of silence or something?” Chase asked, rolling his eyes. Carl walked over and sat down next to him.

“You can talk if Chase talks to you.”

Pete nodded and watched as Chase rolled his eyes at Carl and Carl did nothing but laugh. He started to wonder exactly what Chase had done to earn so much respect from him.

“Really, Carl?”

“What?”

“You won’t even let the poor boy talk? As if sharing a room with you isn’t punishment enough!”

“It’s a privilege, isn’t it, Doherty?” Carl asked him, hitting him lightly on the arm.

“Yeah,” Pete said quickly, wishing Carl had just left him out of the conversation so he didn’t have to try and think of the right thing to say. Being quiet was much easier. He turned his attention to his breakfast, trying to ignore the fact that Carl had put his hand on his leg and started tracing idle patterns across his trousers.

He gulped down his porridge and took a gulp of his scalding coffee, his eyes flew open.

“What?” Carl asked him.

“Proper coffee...” he mumbled.

“Ha, nothing but the best stuff, sweetheart.”

“I hope you never want to take me in as a pet,” Chase said, yawning, nursing his cup of coffee.

“Why not?” Carl said, pretending to be offended.

“Cos you’re a fucking psycho, mate.”

“You’re the one that’s in for murder, mate. And I’m the psycho?”

Pete looked up at Chase in surprise. Carl laughed at the expression on his face.

“Did you not think blonde haired blue eyes cuties were capable of murder? You never fucking watched Inglorious Bastards?”

Pete frowned slightly, thinking that if Carl wanted to pick a WW2 film he could really have picked something a bit more classic.

“I asked you a question, Doherty!” Carl chided him, clipping him lightly on the ear.

“Yeah, I have.”

“Did you fancy Brad Pitt?”

Pete screwed up his face in disgust.

“Right answer, ten points,” Chase laughed and Carl just smiled slightly.

“More of a brunet boy?”

“I guess...” Pete shrugged.

“Are you saying you don’t find my good looking friend Chase here attractive? Because I really don’t like people insulting my friends.”

Pete paused, wondering if there was a right answer. He doubted it.

“Not as attractive as you?”

Chase made a vomiting noise and sighed overdramatically in relief as the rest of their “gang” came and sat around him. Carl pulled Pete closer to him, making room for more of his friends, but left his arm round his waist. Pete still wasn’t sure if he felt safer with Carl’s arm round him or not. Maybe if it was easy to give all the right answers, but he had a feeling Carl was deliberately making it difficult for him.

“So what you in for, Doherty?”

“Possession,” Carl answered for him. “Not the most exciting of crimes.”

“Smack?”

“Coke.”

“No, that’s not really exciting...” the man opposite them mused before carrying on with his breakfast. Eventually the conversation turned to the generic prison talk about the food, the guards, the other inmates.

“What’s Dave like?” Carl asked him.

It took Pete a minute to realise he was talking about his ex-cellmate.

“Oh, he’s all right.”

“Didn’t give you trouble did he...because we can sort that out...”

“No, no...” Pete shook his head quickly, “he was nice.”

“Nice?” Carl asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Not that nice,” Pete said quickly.

“Lying to me, Doherty?” He asked him quietly.

Pete felt his whole body tense and shook his head, wondering if Carl would believe him. Carl just gave him a hard stare then looked away and resumed his conversation with the others.

Pete couldn’t help but think he’d got in trouble somehow...though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what he’d done wrong. He was starting to think Chase might be onto something saying Carl was a psycho.

“Go,” Carl said abruptly to him.

“What?” Pete asked, wondering if he’d missed something.

“Go on, get out of my site. Go back to your precious Dave.”

Pete tried to form a coherent sentence but nothing came out.

“Go!” Carl shouted at him and Pete scuttled away over to the back of the hall to Dave’s table.

“Hey,” Dave said casually, Pete couldn’t thank him enough for pretending he and the rest of the hall hadn’t witnessed Carl shouting at him.

“Hey,” Pete smiled back, trying to act like everything was normal.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Dave looked up at him from his cereal.

“Well, you know, on the plus side, you’re still alive.”

“There is that,” Pete drawled, “I guess we’ll have to see if I survive another night.”

“He’s not even beaten you up. He must like you.”

“God help me.”

“I think you’re gonna need more than god on your side mate, man’s a fuckin’ nutter...”


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his current...issues...Pete did feel better after a session in the gym. He wasn’t sure if it was really doing anything or giving him any muscles but it let him work out some of his frustration. He walked out and into the showers and paused before taking his kit off. He couldn’t shower with everyone else with what Carl had put on him. He glanced over to the cubicles and thanked god as he saw one empty, grabbed his towel and dashed for it as subtly as he could.

He stripped, turned on the shower and sighed at the hot water on his back, put some shampoo in his hair and massaged it in. Showers always made him feel better, even in this ridiculous situation. He thought of taking it off and getting himself off but he thought better of it, somehow he was sure Carl would find out. He seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. Pete wished he was being paranoid.

The sound of idle chatter was lost in the sound of the running water hitting the tiles, he closed his eyes. He jumped as his ears picked out Carl’s voice among the chatter.

“Is Doherty in here?”

“In there,” he heard someone answer.

“Great. Get out.”

He heard the shuffling of feet until the changing room was practically silent.

He heard someone rapping on his door and opened it. Carl walked straight in and shut the door behind him, glaring at him. Pete shrunk away from him, stepping back, he didn’t fail to notice that Carl was completely naked and now slightly wet. He tried to stop his mind flipping out, so he could retain some sort of sensible conversation with him.

Carl pushed him out the way of the shower and threw him the shower gel.

“Go on, I know you’re dying to get your filthy hands all over me.”

Okay, Pete could do this, this was a fairly easy task. Even an enjoyable one. He squirted some of the gel into his hands and started to rub it into Carl’s shoulders, massaging it down his back and back up, moving his hands gently, slowly working all the knots out of his back. Carl’s only response was the occasional sigh as he leaned back into him.

Pete would be lying if he said this wasn’t turning him on, he could feel his heart racing, his blood running once again to his groin. Pete wondered really why it had ever bothered leaving. He slipped his arms round his waist, spreading the soap over his stomach and his chest, massaging down his toned arms, pausing to lace his hands through Carl’s before moving back to his legs.

He dropped down on his knees and moved down Carl’s legs, moving back up again massaging the shampoo into his hair. He guided Carl under the shower to wash it out, then, though he really had no idea what he thought he was doing, he slipped his arms back round his waist and started kissing his neck.

“Hopeless romantic are you, Doherty?”

Pete shrugged.

“Trying to get into my good books no doubt.” Carl turned round in his arms, wrapping his round Pete in return. “I don’t like crawlers, Doherty...don’t do things thinking I’ll treat you better...”

“I wasn’t...” Pete started, before he realised it was probably a very bad idea to answer back.

“No, why did you do it then?”

Pete thought about it, if Carl didn’t want him to say things just to please him and actually wanted an honest answer he thought he might as well try the truth and see how it worked out. He figured he probably couldn’t get in any more trouble.

“Cos you’re fucking gorgeous and I wanted my hands all over you.”

Carl smirked up at him.

“Is that right?”

‘“Yeah,” Pete said, blushing and looking at the floor.

“How sweet...the boys infatuated with me...”

Pete didn’t reply, thinking that that was probably pretty obvious already. Carl reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out his face leant up and Pete thought he was going to kiss him or something when he gave him a light slap on the face.

“What was that for?”

“For being such a fucking girl. Turn round, put your hands on the wall.”

Pete sighed and put his hands on the wall. He heard Carl kneel down behind him and tried to relax.

“You know what I think my breakfast was missing?” Carl asked him.

“No?”

“You,” Carl laughed, flicking his tongue out without warning.

Pete gasped, then moaned as Carl started pushing with his tongue, sliding it inside him and fucking him with it. His cock was throbbing so painfully he dug is nails into the tiles as best he could and pushed himself flush against the wall, desperate for any friction going.

Carl pulled him back by his hips and slapped him on the arse, Pete groaned.

“Like that, do you?”

Pete just shivered slightly. Carl sat back on his heel and brought his hand down harder on his arse. Pete whimpered, he’d experimented before, sure, and he’d thought it was okay, but he’d never tried it when he was practically dying of frustration. He slapped him again and Pete squirmed, letting out another whimper.

Carl leaned forward again, continuing his exploration of him with his tongue.

“Fuck...” Pete whimpered. “God Carl, please...please...” he was practically trembling in his arms, Carl had no mercy for him though, just started fucking him with his fingers before standing up and grabbing his hips, pulling him down onto his cock.

Pete cried out, digging his fingertips into the gaps between the tiles, desperate for something to cling on to. Carl was digging his nails into Pete’s hips.

“You’re a fucking whore, Doherty, letting me treat you like this...” Carl growled in his ear.

Pete just bit down harder on his lip, hoping that this time Carl was going to let him have what he wanted. Surely he couldn’t expect him to wait much longer. He gasped as he felt Carl moving faster, moaning into his ear, Pete nearly trembled in anticipation of what Carl was about to give him. He felt Carl come inside him and waited, but Carl was just getting his breath back and moved away from him soon enough, stepping back under the water.

Pete let his head rest against the cold tiles, trying to get his thoughts in order. He heard the door bang and turned round finding Carl already gone. He sighed, giving himself another rinse down before he pulled his towel over the door. He stepped outside to find the changing rooms blissfully empty. He walked over to a bench and started pulling his clothes back on, when one of the guards walked in.

“Doherty, the officer wants to see you.”

Pete frowned but pulled on his jacket, following the man out the room and down the corridor.

The man opened the door for him and Pete stepped through, thinking it slightly ironic that compared to Carl he wasn’t afraid of this man at all.

“Doherty, you’ve been moved rooms.” He was a bored looking man in his 40s with balding sandy hair and tiny eyes that seemed to be constantly watering. He was slightly overweight, which wasn’t helped by the fact that he was about a foot shorter than Pete.

“Yes, sir.”

“How’s that working out for you?”

“Fine, sir.” Pete said, wondering if Carl had put him up to this.

“That chain around your neck, Doherty, it’s not yours, is it?”

“No, sir.”

“Whose is it?” He asked though Pete was pretty sure he already knew.

“Carl’s...”

“You stole it?”

“No!” Pete objected, wondering how stupid he’d have to be to steal something off Carl.

“Oh, it was a gift then?” The man asked, sneering at him slightly.

“Well...sort of. Carl told me to wear it.” He said, trying not to think about how ridiculous he sounded. The officer just raised his eyebrows at him.

“Told you, did he?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well then, perhaps you could tell me, Doherty, whose prison is this?”

“Her majesty’s, sir.”

“That’s correct, her majesty’s, not Carl’s. And who is in charge of this prison?”

“You are, sir.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll comply when I ask you to remove the necklace and hand it to me.”

“I can’t, sir,” Pete said, sighing, wondering why he cared so much about the stupid necklace anyway.

“You can’t?” The officer gave him a highly patronising look. “Why not?”

“Because, it’s not mine, sir, he told me to keep it on, if anything happened to it...”

“He’d what?”

“I...I don’t know sir.”

“He wouldn’t do anything, Doherty, do you know why?”

“Sir?”

“Because this is my fucking prison, it is not some gentlemen’s club that this bloody boy thinks he owns. Now hand it to me or I will have it forcibly removed.”

Pete just sighed and looked down at the table.

“Guards!”

Pete winced as he heard the men come in from outside. They came and stood either side of him.

“Has he threatened you, boy?”

Pete just put his hands to his neck, trying to cover as much of the necklace as possible.

“Take it off him.”

Pete liked to think later that he put up a fair struggle, he did in fact get a black eye, a split lip, a very bruised arm and stomach for his trouble, along with a kick in the balls, but in the end they got it off him. He struggled but they held him down, Pete watched carefully as the officer took the necklace and put it in the top drawer of his desk.

“Violent behaviour, Doherty, not like you at all. Take him to solitary.”

Pete groaned. How had he only been here a couple of weeks and already was in more trouble than he could have imagined? Carl was going to kill him when he found out he let his necklace go.

They threw him in the dark room and Pete sat with his head back against the cold brick wall, wondering how long it would be before they let him out, before he would have to go and face Carl. He ached all over where they’d hit him, but Carl’s words echoed in his ear that he would do far worse if he lost that necklace. He watched the clock, he’d missed lunch and no one put a plate through the door. Brilliant. He watched the hands of the clock turn warily, his mind dreaming up new and awful things that Carl would do to punish him. It came to 7pm (no tea turned up for him either) when someone opened the door.

Pete frowned as he saw Carl standing in the door way.

“Get up.”

Pete did, but didn’t walk any closer to him, wary of what he might do.

“What happened?”

“They tried to take the chain off me.”

“You struggled?”

“Evidently,” Pete sighed, thinking he probably looked bad enough for Carl to figure that out for himself.

“So?”

“So they took it off me and threw me in here.”

Carl looked at him carefully.

“Come here,” Carl held his hand out to him.

Pete stepped forward cautiously, generally wary of any act of gentleness on Carl’s part.

Carl frowned as he brushed his fingers over his bruised face, down his arms and lifted his top to see his already colouring stomach. He dropped his top back down suddenly and a dark look passed over his face. Pete stepped back slightly. But just as Pete was expecting a beating to rival the one he’d already had that day Carl spun round and marched out the cell, thunder in his eyes. Pete called after him but received no reply. The door was left swinging open.

Pete stepped through it cautiously and found a guard sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. He was deliberately, or so Pete thought, not looking at him and concentrating on what probably wasn’t a very interesting article.

Pete didn’t push his luck and ran after Carl but he was nowhere to be seen. He went back to their cell but he wasn’t there either, he frowned, supposing that Carl had gone to get his necklace back. He thought fleetingly of hiding from him before he returned but thought any attempts would be a waste of time; he’d find him in the end anyway.

He went to lay down on his bunk that he hadn’t yet slept in and curled up in a ball with the quilt pulled over his head, deciding that after the day he’d had, and the evening he was about to have he probably deserved some sort of rest.

*

He woke up to the clang of the cell door opening and froze in his bed, he kept his eyes closed in the hope that this might divert Carl’s attentions somehow.

“Doherty.” Carl shook his shoulder to wake him up, miraculously he sounded slightly less pissed than he had been before. “Get up.”

Pete reluctantly did, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 1am already, he wondered where on earth Carl had been.

Carl put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his silver chain and indicated for him to turn round. Pete couldn’t help but notice that the silver was slightly smudged with blood. He turned.

He flinched slightly as he felt the cold metal against his neck and felt Carl click it closed. He turned back around, looking at Carl cautiously. Carl’s face was unreadable so Pete kept his mouth shut, thinking it was better to be safe than sorry and that he really didn’t want to know where the blood on the chain had come from anyway.

Carl gestured for him to go up to his bed so he did, lying down as quietly as he could. Carl turned off the light and climbed up the ladder. He lay with his back to him and the room fell into silence. Pete lay awake, fairly sure Carl was too, watching the flickering light from the corridor throwing shadows on the wall, listening to the constant thud of the guards boots making their way round the blocks. The thoughts pulsed in his minds about what Carl had done to get those necklace back, reminding him of exactly what he was capable of.

“Peter...” Carl said eventually, when Pete’s eyes had almost started to drop. Pete frowned at Carl actually using his first name for a change, his voice was soft, without its usual hint of threat.

“Yeah?”

“’m cold.”

Pete went to give him his side of the quilt but Carl just laughed slightly and shook his head.

“’meant put your arms round me, you prat...”

Pete felt himself blush but shuffled closer and put his arm round him cautiously. Carl sighed and grabbed Pete’s wrist, pulling him closer and shuffling back against him before putting his head back down on the pillow. Pete decided to take advantage in him being in a more amicable mood and buried his head in Carl’s hair and kissed the back of his neck.

Carl didn’t respond, but Pete assumed that not getting a smack in the face was probably a sign of approval. He closed his eyes and decided since he apparently wasn’t in trouble for some reason, and since he was distinctly more comfortable than he was the night before he should probably take advantage of this and get some sleep.

*

Pete woke up blearily to Carl kissing him on the head.

“Come on, breakfast,” he chirped, practically bouncing out of bed. Pete narrowed his eyes at him, wondering what he was playing at this time. Carl raised his eyebrows at him and Pete yawned and dragged himself from beneath the warm duvet. He pulled on his clothes, wincing as he pulled his top over head as the collar caught on his black eye. Carl frowned and kissed him just to the side of his bruise.

“Don’t worry love, I doubt they’ll bother you anymore.”

Carl was smiling innocently at him but something about the way he said it made Pete’s stomach turn slightly. He told himself not to ask, that he didn’t want to know where Carl was last night or what he’d done to get blood all over his chain. It was prison politics and nothing to do with him. Except really it was everything to do with him.

“Don’t look so worried,” Carl said smiling at the concerned look on Pete’s face and pecked him on the cheek, “it’s fine, come on.”

Carl laced his fingers through his and led him out the door. Pete didn’t bother to question Carl’s strange behaviour, he’d pretty much decided he was a sadistic psychopath with a possible split personality disorder and that it was best to just go along with it. Which would have been easier if he didn’t still have that bloody thing on and he wasn’t quite so receptive to Carl tracing his thumb over his palm. What was he, fucking 13 years old? Someone holding his hand should not be doing this to him.

“What you doing this morning, Peter?” Pete still couldn’t get used to him using his name.

“Erm, think I’ve got gym then cleaning duties from 3pm.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“What about you?” Pete asked tentatively, thinking this was probably the closest thing they’d ever had to a normal conversation.

“Might join you in the gym, I’m sure my arms are getting smaller.”

Pete gave him a very sarcastic sideways glance, fairly sure that Carl could probably strangle him with his biceps. Luckily Carl was still in his good mood as he just smiled playfully back at him.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure your arms aren’t shrinking.”

Carl kept hold of his hand as they walked into the lunch queue behind Chase, nodding to one of his other blokes to sit down and keep their table.

“Hmm...” Carl looked down at his arms sceptically. Pete added narcissism to his diagnosis. “Still, it’d be nice to spend some time together...” he leant over and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Pete just blinked, not quite managing to accept he’d really said or done that. Chase groaned.

“My god, you two make me feel ill.”

Carl just laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. Pete wondered how they’d got so well acquainted. He felt a rush of jealousy and concentrated on getting his bowl of porridge.

“You’re just jealous,” Carl laughed and it took Pete a few moments to realise he was talking to Chase, not him. Pete relaxed slightly.

“Jealous?”

Pete wished he hadn’t looked up and seen the provocative wink Chase gave Carl as he said it. Pete didn’t really have any words to describe what was going on between him and Carl, but he was fairly sure he shouldn’t want to break Chase’s neck for winking at him.

He tried not to overanalyse and followed Carl back to the table, sitting down opposite him this time as Carl indicated. Chase sat down next to him and Pete tried not to notice as Carl put his arm round Chase’s shoulders, laughing about something he’d said. Pete looked down into his porridge and became very interested in his spoon.

“You coming to the gym with us after breakfast, Chase?”

“Yeah sure.” Chase nodded. Pete didn’t look up from his porridge.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?” Pete reluctantly looked up to see the cruel smile Carl was giving him.

“You coming to the gym?”

“Yeah,” Pete replied, looking back down again.

Carl put his hand out across the table and Pete almost withdrew back from him, thinking he was going to slap him or something. He knew he was being rude, or at least Carl’s definition of rude, but he just couldn’t look at him at that present moment. But Carl just took hold of his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Carl just held his gaze, glaring at him. Pete tried to recoil but Carl tightened his grip, raising his eyebrows at him. Pete tried to keep eye contact since that was apparently what Carl wanted, but the glare he was giving him made him want to hide under the table.

Carl abruptly let go and broke eye contact, standing up, leaving his breakfast half finished and storming off back to their room. Pete blinked and looked over at Chase, wondering if he had any idea what the fuck was going on.

“I’d follow him,” Chase said. Pete felt like screaming at him that he didn’t want his fucking advice, and why didn’t he go fuck him if he was so fucking knowledgeable? He doubted this would go down too well and nodded instead, all but running after him back to their room/cell.

He skidded to a halt outside their door and saw Carl packing his gym kit into his bag. He looked up at Pete’s shadow over him.

“What? I’m getting my gym stuff I thought we were going to work out?” Carl asked like he hadn’t just stormed out the dining hall. “Aren’t you coming?”

Pete just stared at him.

“What?” Carl asked. Pete just shook his head.

“Nothing.” You absolute nutter, Pete added in his head. “I’ll just get my stuff.”

Pete packed his stuff into his bag, following Carl out the cell. Wondering if Carl was ever going to stop acting so crazy.

*

Pete knew it was never going to be a good idea trying to keep up with Carl, in any sense, and certainly not on the treadmill. The sweat was pouring off him, his heart felt like it was going to explode out his chest and he was only breathing in short sharp bursts, but some part of him just wasn’t letting him stop.

He looked sideways at Carl, sure, he was sweating, but he wasn’t glowing red as Pete was sure he was.

“You okay?” Carl asked him, giving him a smug look, knowing full well that he wasn’t.

“Ye...” Pete just about managed to say, before his hand reached out of its own accord and hit the stop button. Pete put his arms on the front of the cross trainer, gasping, only just about managing to hold himself up. He could hear Carl laughing at him.

“If you wanna play with the big boys you might want to train a little first.”

Pete tried to glare at him but he couldn’t quite lift his head up.

“Gonna go get some water,” he just about managed to say. He joined the queue for the water cooler, watching Carl carry on running. Even with his hair plastered to his head with sweat he still found the bastard attractive. He sighed and filled up his bottle, walking back over to the weights and collapsing on one of the arm machines.

Eventually Carl came and joined him, proceeding to press double the weights he was. Pete wondered if he was deliberately trying to make him feel about two inches tall.

Eventually Carl decided it was time to go, about the time Pete’s arms felt like they were about to drop off. Carl pulled him aside slightly as they walked into the changing rooms and put his arms round him, apparently unconcerned that they were both slightly sticky still. Pete didn’t feel like complaining and let Carl pull him closer, he tried to catch his breath as Carl kissed him, still only the second time he’d done it.

Carl pushed him back against the wall, kissing him harder, coaxing his mouth open and putting his hand to the back of his neck, holding him exactly where he wanted him. Pete groaned, this was far worse than anything he’d done yet, he was always a soft touch for a good kisser and Carl was essentially devouring his mouth. Despite all they’d done he couldn’t help feeling that this simple kiss was the most intimate thing they’d shared so far.

He also felt it was the only thing so far he’d had the slightest bit of control over, and felt all his frustrations come out in kissing Carl fiercely. He dragged his nails down Carl’s back, all thought of what was allowed and what wasn’t quickly fading from his mind. It was Carl’s own fault, he couldn’t expect him to keep control of himself forever. He didn’t seem to be complaining though, he still had him pushed up against the wall, was fighting with him for control, Pete could feel him getting hard through his thin gym shorts and rubbed his leg up against him.

He wanted him moaning again, wanted any aspect of control back that he could get to make him feel slightly more secure.

“Mmm, Peter, good kisser as well? I really do have excellent taste...” Carl broke the kiss and started kissing his neck, teasing him through his trousers. Pete bit down on Carl’s shoulder, wondering if today was the day Carl was going to let him have his release. He doubted it.

“Wanna blow me, Peter?”

Pete decided if he was going to get anywhere with this he at least needed to pull some ground back. He shot Carl his most sultry look and smirked at him.

“Here? Or in the shower?” Pete asked him.

“Hmm...” Carl bit down on his neck and Peter shuddered, it was a warning he imagined not to get too cocky. “Showers.”

Pete nodded and smiled at him, letting Carl take his hand and pull him through the changing rooms. He frowned as Carl walked the opposite way.

“I thought you said...”

“Not those showers,” Carl cut him off, throwing him a smirk over his shoulder.

The group showers? Carl could not be serious. He could hear the chatter coming from in there already, he couldn’t possibly want him to not only let everyone see what Carl had put on him but for him to blow them in front of them all. But they were already standing by the benches outside the showers and Carl was casually peeling off his gym kit.

“I can’t...”

“Can’t or won’t?” Carl raised his eyebrows at him challengingly.

“I...” Pete tried to come up with some sort of argument. “Carl...come on please...”

Carl just gave him a stern look. “I’ve told you what I want Peter. Would you like me to make it any clearer or are you going to refuse?”

Pete sighed, he knew there was no way he could say no. Yet another part of his test he imagined...that or he was being punished for getting ever so slightly cocky with him a minute ago. In the time that Carl was stood impatiently waiting for an answer Pete tried to reason with himself. Everyone already knew that Carl was fucking him, so really it wasn’t making that much more of a difference was it? He couldn’t quite make himself believe it.

He took off his top and Carl smiled at him.

“Good boy.”

“Carl!”

Pete rolled his eyes as Chase followed them in.

“Hey!” Carl called back to him, “we’re just hitting the showers you coming?”

“Yeah, hang on a sec.” Chase quickly slipped off his clothes. Pete tried to stop the double take, for all his loose clothes underneath them he reckoned he could give Carl a run for his money. He looked away quickly, praying Carl hadn’t seen him looking. That was really the last thing he needed right now.

Pete noticed as the three of them walked into the showers naked that Carl had still got a throbbing hard on, and apparently didn’t care if anyone noticed. Pete walked in behind them, trying not to count the amount of people Carl was going to make him do this in front of.

Carl was talking to Chase about something that Pete had lost track of when he turned to Pete and handed him his shampoo.

“Wash my hair.”

Pete nodded and took it, slightly glad of the distraction. He didn’t miss the eye roll Chase gave Carl, or the looks they were getting off the rest of the shower room, despite the continued chatter.

He moved his hands up into Carl’s hair and started massaging it into his head the way he’d learned he liked it before. He could hear Carl carry on chatting to Chase as if this wasn’t in any way strange, Pete couldn’t really focus on what they were saying though. All he could think in his head was if Carl was actually going to make him do this or not. He could feel his cheeks colouring already.

He washed the shampoo out of his hair and systematically rubbed in the conditioner. He thought it was probably the only chance he was going to get to have his hands in Carl’s hair. He rubbed some shower gel on his hands and rubbed it into Carl’s back, down his legs, over his arms...he could feel where he was tense from his weights and massaged his arms and back a little. He knew he was stalling really because he knew what Carl was going to want after this. He rubbed the gel over his chest and down across his stomach.

Carl grabbed his wrist and pulled him round to stand in front of him, he raised his eyebrows challengingly at him. Pete took a deep breath and knelt down. He heard the room go slightly quiet, though Carl seemed to make a point of continuing his conversation with Chase. Pete felt Carl’s hand go to the back of his head, guiding him forward.

Pete tried to block out the noise, tried to pretend they were back in their cubicle. He opened his mouth and slid his lips down his cock. Carl didn’t even pause in the middle of his sentence. Pete felt like slapping him. Was that really how he was going to play this? He was going to humiliate him in front of all these people and just expect to stand their calmly and not give up a slightest bit of his composure?

Fuck that. Sure, he was going to let these people watch, watch as he reduced Carl to the incoherent mess he’d been the other night. He sucked harder, flicking his tongue out at random, sucking teasingly at the head of his cock before taking him to the back of his throat.

He heard Carl’s breath hitch slightly and smirked, sucking momentarily on a part of his cock he’d learnt was incredibly sensitive last time. He felt Carl shudder and nipped at him slightly with his teeth, smirking as he felt Carl dig his nails into the back of his neck. He slowed, letting Carl catch his breath, sliding his lips all the way to the bottom when he wasn’t expecting it, teasing him.

He could hear all attempts of Carl and Chase’s conversation fading away, though he could still hear the now rather forced chatter of the shower room. He continued to tease him, taking him close to the edge faster than he knew he wanted and then changing to painfully slow movements. He could feel Carl starting to grip the back of his neck tighter, digging his nails in, warning him to behave, to do it just how he wanted it, not to show him up in front of his friends.

Pete had gone too far to stop now, he was enjoying himself far too much. Let his friends see that he was human after all, take him down a couple of fucking notches. He felt Carl move his thumbs over his throat slightly, threatening him. He realised he didn’t care, and the thought exhilarated him so much he moved his head down, licking his balls and then lower, wondering with vague interest if he could make him squeal.

He could feel Carl tightening his thumbs round his throat, a final warning. He couldn’t breathe properly, he realised he still didn’t care and carried on. He gasped as he felt himself be pulled up and slammed face forward against the tiles. He cried out in pain, he could feel hands on his arms, holding him still against the tiles. They weren’t Carl’s hands, there were too many, and he could feel Carl’s hands now on his cock, stroking him roughly, spreading his arse and slicking him up, too many fingers, too hard, too fast. He struggled against the tight grips on his arm but got nowhere.

He felt Carl push himself up against his back, felt his cock in between his legs. He felt his hair tickling the back of his neck, felt his breath coming hot and fast against his ear.

“Don’t fuck with me, Doherty.” Carl hissed in his ear before he pushed all the way into him, Pete felt his balls slap against his arse and groaned.

“Carl...” Pete wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but it seemed suddenly very important that he say it.

Carl grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back. “What?”

“Please for god’s sake take it off...”

Carl just laughed at him.

“I fucking hate you...” it was out of Pete’s mouth before he’d even had time to think about it. Carl just smirked at him.

“Good.” He grabbed his hips and started fucking him, he could hear his mates egging him on, it was so fucked up and yet...what about this situation wasn’t? He groaned, noting that even in this apparent rage Carl was still fucking his prostate with terrifying precision.

“Carrrrl....” he moaned, shaking already. Ever since he’d put that fucking thing on him it was taking Carl less and less time to reduce him to this.

“Chase,” Pete heard Carl say. Pete thought for a second he was moaning his name and felt ready, even with the amount of hands restraining him to turn round and smack them both in the face.

“Yeah?” He heard Chase reply, clear amusement in his voice.

“Suck him off for me...”

Pete groaned, this was in no way shape or form fair.

“Yes, sir...” Chase said, laughing.

Pete rolled his eyes, he’d at least hoped Chase would put up some sort of a fight. He felt Carl pull his hips back, then felt Chase’s hot mouth round his cock, right before Carl started fucking him again.

“Do you like that, you fucking whore?” Carl growled in his ear. Pete just whimpered, thinking the last thing he needed was Carl whispering dirty things in his ear.

“Answer me...”

“Yes, fuck Carl, yes....” he moaned as Chase took him to the back of his throat.

“Exactly what I thought, you’re a fucking slut, nothing's giving you more pleasure than knowing I’m using you like this, knowing you’re being watched...you filthy slag...” he hissed in his ear.

Carl fucked him harder and Pete dropped his head forward against the tiles, trying to twist against the arms holding him.

“You think you can play with me, Peter? You think I’m that easy to manipulate?” Carl growled at him.

Pete couldn’t think properly anymore, Chase’s mouth on his cock would have been enough on its own, let alone Carl’s unforgiving strokes.

“Well here’s how it’s going to go, I’m going to use you, I’m going to get mine, then Chase is going to get his, and then we’re going to leave you here, on the cold tiles, to think about what in the fuck you thought you were doing.”

Pete just groaned.

“Understand, Peter?”

“Yes,” Pete gasped.

“Good. Fucking enjoy you fucking tart,” Carl started moving faster, Chase changed his pace to match him and Pete whined.

“No, Carl, Carl, please...please let me...” It was no use, he could feel Carl slamming into him harder, growling in his ear, digging his nails into his hips.

“Peterrr...oh fuck yes...yes...yes...ohhh....” Pete gasped his breath back as he felt Carl come inside him. “Oh Peter, you have got such a nice arse...Chase come on, he won’t bite.”

Pete had only a few moments to register what was happening before they’d swapped places, Carl was in front of him and Chase was behind him.

“Wait...” Pete pleaded with him.

“No, love, you misbehave you have to take the punishment, come here...” Carl held him gently up against him, stroking his back in what he assumed was supposed to be a soothing manor.

“Like he doesn’t want it...” he heard Chase scoff behind him, “really think I didn’t see you looking, Doherty?”

Pete cringed.

“Now Chase is my best friend, he’s the only other person I’d share you with. And you’re going to be polite to him aren’t you?”

Pete nodded, it was about all he could managed. He’d buried his head in Carl’s shoulder and screwed up his eyes, hiding from the faces he knew were watching them.

“Tell him you want it,” Carl whispered in his ear, “beg him...”

Pete groaned and Carl slapped him on the leg.

“Chase...” Pete just about managed to say, he felt delirious, like he’d fallen into some ridiculous nightmare/dream. He knew what Carl wanted him to say. “Chase please...please fuck me...”

He felt Chase push inside him and sighed at the slight relief it provided for the moment, letting himself believe that maybe after this he’d be allowed to let go. He groaned as Chase started fucking him, every stroke pushing him further up against Carl. He was whimpering in Carl’s ear, he started to wonder as Chase fucked him harder just how strong that cock ring was. Sure it was metal, but right now he felt like he could snap titanium with the force of the orgasm that was building inside him.

Chase wasn’t as good as Carl was, wasn’t as skilled or precise, but he was so close it made little difference.

“Now be a good boy and come for Chase, let him know how good he is.” Pete’s eyes flew open and he waited for Carl to move his hands down and release it but Carl made no such move. He just smirked at Pete slightly and he realised it was just another step in his game. He dropped his head against Carl’s chest.

“Peter? Did you not hear me?”

“I...can’t...”

“Are you disrespecting my friend? Are you saying he’s not good enough to get you off?”

“I...” Pete tried again but failed. His sanity was failing him.

“Chase, fuck him harder.”

Pete groaned, he realised his arms had been released but his only move was to wrap them round Carl’s waist, clinging on to him for dear life. He could hear Chase panting behind him, apparently he was lacking Carl’s stamina too, something at this point he could only be too grateful for.

“Don’t disrespect him like this, Peter, don’t make me angry, Peter...come for me...now...”

Pete felt Chase come inside him and groaned, he could feel tears of frustration in his eyes.

“Leave us.”

Pete closed his eyes, listening to quiet descend around them again.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Carl cooed in his ear.

Pete bit his tongue. He had learnt that much in the last hour. He was practically shaking.

“Shhhh....it’s okay love,” Carl soothed him, stroking the back of his hair, kissing him on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go back to our room.”

Pete let Carl lead him over to the benches and give him a towel, he dried himself half heartedly, pulling his clean clothes on. He felt shell shocked. Carl put his arm round his waist and led him out of the changing rooms and back to their room. Carl sat him down on the floor and sat next to him, putting his feet up on the bottom bunk. He put his arm round him and put Pete’s head on his shoulder, stroking his hair.

Pete could still feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“You know, Peter, it didn’t have to be like that.”

Pete nodded. Looking back, he had absolutely no idea what had come over him.

“You’ve got to accept if you act like that, in public of all things, there are gonna be consequences.”

Pete nodded again. He knew what had come over him, he’d been angry, so angry he didn’t care anymore.

“Did you want that?”

Pete paused. Want seemed like the wrong word. Carl tilted his chin up again.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Pete looked down.

“Peter.”

Pete looked up and just nodded, scanning Carl’s eyes for any signs of approval or disapproval. Carl smirked at him but didn’t say anything more for a few moments.

“Was Chase better than me?”

“Fuck no,” Pete said straight away, laughing slightly. Carl gave him another dirty smirk and ruffled his hair.

“Shall we go and get lunch?”

“Carl...how many people were...there.” He pointedly avoided the words holding me down/watching.

“Enough so that everyone knows your mine now, Doherty, I wouldn’t worry about anything like this happening again.” Carl stroked a gentle finger over his bruised eye.

Pete thought that that wasn’t really the answer he wanted.

“Apart from Chase?”

Carl laughed. “Chase wouldn’t dare unless I told him. He knows how possessive I am...Come on...I’m sure you’re hungry.” Carl stood up and offered him his hand. Pete took it and let Carl pull him up and put his arm round his waist, leading him down to the dining room.

*

 


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later and Peter was fairly sure he was going insane. He could think of nothing but sex, and Carl. He kept waking up in the night writhing, struggling against Carl’s hands that clamped tightly round his wrists.

“No, Peter. Don’t.”

Having his warm body pressed against his back really wasn’t helping, that and the fact that he was insisting on Pete giving him daily (as a minimum) blow jobs, usually followed by flipping him over and fucking his brains out. He couldn’t think straight, he spent two hours in the gym, followed by straight to his work, or the other way round depending on the rota, he was sure the prison had never been cleaner. He could practically see his reflection in the shower tiles.

During the meals Carl insisted he sit by him, practically on his lap, tracing idle patterns on Pete’s thighs. It didn’t help that Chase kept on smirking at him when Carl wasn’t looking with that smug “Yeah, I’ve fucked you” look. He felt like telling him he was shit and it was like being fucked by a teenager.

In the evenings Pete had found out they liked to play cards and gamble in Carl’s cell. Pete wasn’t allowed to play, besides he’d have nothing to bet with, and was expected to sit on Carl’s right and be quiet. On seeing Carl lose three times in a row Pete had let the words: “Not exactly James Bond are you...” out of his mouth.

Chase had nearly choked on his drink laughing before Carl had practically yelled for them to get out of his room. Pete had retreated to the top bunk, crawling into the furthest corner.

“Carl...I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” It wasn’t that Carl ever really hurt him, but they’d already had sex once that day and if Carl fucked him again he was sure something in his mind was going to snap.

Carl had glared at him. “Just don’t know when to keep your mouth shut do you...”

“What do you expect?” Pete had rolled his eyes at himself, he literally could not keep thoughts inside his head.

“You talking back to me, Doherty?”

Pete didn’t say anything, just gave Carl glare that he was sure he was going to pay for later.

“If you’ve got something to say to me Peter then say it.”

Pete gave him an incredulous look. “You’re a complete fucking sadistic nutter and if you keep this up much longer I’m going to snap.”

Carl just raised his eyebrows at him. Pete sighed and climbed down the ladder.

“Fine. Whatever. Do your worst.”

Carl slapped him and Pete shuddered, any contact was winding him up now. Regardless of Carl’s intent.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do Doherty.” He seemed to be thinking for a moment and then smirked at him. “Lie on the floor, on your back, put your hands up against the bed.”

Pete thought for a second he might be about to tell Carl no and face the consequences, but Carl was taking off his top, quickly followed by his belt and Pete found himself lying on the floor with his wrists above his head.

Carl grinned at him and picked up the handcuffs from underneath the pillows where he’d last discarded them. Peter just closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing and prepare himself for whatever torture Carl was about to indulge in.

“Peter, Peter, Peter...” Carl sighed, unceremoniously dragging down his trousers, “one day I’m sure you’ll learn.”

Pete decided it was probably best not to reply. Wished he could have thought of that about five minutes ago so he wouldn’t have ended up on his back on the floor. He groaned as he felt Carl wrap his hand round his cock and commence his usual rough strokes. He narrowed his eyes slightly as Carl continued, this was not his usual approach, usually his cock would be Pete’s mouth by now.

“What? Aren’t I allowed to spoil you now and again?”

Pete groaned in frustration, it was bad enough when Carl was just getting himself off, let alone if he’d suddenly decided he was interested in Pete’s pleasure as well. He tried to just lay back and enjoy it, though he was practically writhing in frustration already.

He held his breath as he watch Carl lower his head down, Carl kept eye contact with him, smirking up at him and licking his lips.

“Fuck...” Pete moaned as Carl started sucking him off. “Fuck Carl no....stop...I can’t...I can’t take this anymore...”

Carl, surprisingly, didn’t pay any attention to him and just sucked harder, taking him to the back of his throat. Pete cried out, he didn’t know why he’d underestimated Carl’s ability to give head, he imagined it was because he thought Carl would never do anything so submissive. Now however Carl was being anything but submissive, controlling his cries with every flick of his tongue, every twist of his wrist.

Pete could hear his voice becoming one long whine and despaired of himself. Wondering how he managed to show his face in the corridors every day when they could clearly all hear him begging Carl for his release.

Pete made the mistake of opening his eyes and saw that with his hand that he wasn’t using to reduce Pete to incoherence Carl was touching himself, fucking his own arse and arching back against his fingers.

“God you are so fucking beautiful...” Pete was too busy marvelling at his ability to string a sentence together to feel embarrassed.

“Not falling in love are you, because that would be a mistake.”

“Lust, more like.”

Carl just smirked at him and moved forward and nuzzled Pete’s neck, distracting him as he slid himself down onto his cock, moaning wantonly into his ear as he did.

“Oh god...that is just not fair...” Pete moaned as Carl started moving on top of him.

“Why not?” Carl asked, his breath hitching as he moved faster.

“You could at least let me fuck you properly...”

Carl just laughed. Pete knew there was no way Carl was going to let him, but thought he might as well appeal to his better nature in his slightly weakened state.

“Come on, I swear I’m good Carl...” Pete moaned in his ear, “I’ll make you scream...”

“I’m perfectly capable of making myself scream, thanks very much.”

Pete moaned as he started to move faster, closed his eyes as the tightness round his cock became too much. It didn’t help, he could still hear Carl moaning in his ear, occasionally nipping at his skin.

“Oh Carl...fuck...fuck...” Pete gritted his teeth as he felt himself once more be taken painfully close to the edge. He pulled at his wrists in vain.

Carl just grinned at him leant back slightly, wrapping one hand around his cock.

Pete couldn’t watch this, it was agony.

“Open your eyes,”

Pete reluctantly opened his eyes, saw Carl’s cheeks glowing, the grin on his face spread wider and his hand start flying over his cock.

“Oh fuck yes...yes...yes...oh god...ah...ah...” Pete gritted his teeth as Carl moved faster,then got himself off, coming all over Pete’s chest.

“Mmm...” Carl smiled at him, as if he wasn’t torturing Pete by still moving up and down on his cock slightly. “Fuck that was good. I haven’t done that in a while, clearly I’ve been missing out.”

He got up and grabbed some tissue, cleaning them up. Pete was staring daggers at him. He’d had enough.

“Maybe I’ll just leave you tied up,” Carl said, smiling slightly at the death glare Pete was giving him.

“Carl, I swear to god...” Pete tried to stop himself. Carl just politely raised his eyebrows, waiting for what Pete had to say next. Pete knew it was practically suicide but he had long ago lost the ability to think logically. He’d tried begging politely, but it just wasn’t working. It was time to switch tactics.

“If you do not take that thing off me and wrap your mouth back round my cock I’m going to fucking kill you in your sleep.”

Carl raised his eyebrows, waiting for the inevitable look of fear in Pete’s eyes when he realised what he’d said. Pete closed his eyes, he could feel Carl come closer to him, could feel his breath on his cheek. His eyes flew open as he felt the cold feel of metal against his throat.

“Would you mind repeating that for me…” Carl traced the knife over Pete’s neck, his eyes gleaming.

“You wouldn’t kill me.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“You get away with a lot of shit in here but you wouldn’t get away with that.”

“Is that right? What do you think happened to those guards that beat the shit out of you?”

Pete frowned, trying to place their faces around the prison recently. He couldn’t, they’d vanished. Pete’s eyes widened.

“Now what were you saying?”

“I was saying that I loved you, that you were gorgeous and that you’ve got a massive cock.”

Carl just laughed at him. “You sleep well, Peter.” He left the knife on Pete’s chest. Pete groaned.

“Carl, please, don’t...”

“One more word and I’ll slit your fucking throat.”

Pete closed his mouth. Carl turned the light off. No matter how much Pete shuffled and pulled on his wrists he couldn’t get in the remotest bit comfortable. He sighed and resigned himself to watching the sky outside through the tiny window at the top of their cell, waiting for it to get light.

Before that it turned cold, his trousers were still round his ankles, the floor was cold against his skin and he only had a light shirt on. He started to shiver, pulled his knees closer to his chest.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because soon he was wincing at the light coming in through the window. He tried to stretch his arms, wondered if he’d ever slept in a more uncomfortable position. Eventually Carl got up, Pete thought he was going to walk straight past him but he knelt down in front of him and took the knife from his chest and put it back in his jeans.

Pete looked down, thinking he’d got himself in enough trouble for the meantime.

“Have you learnt your lesson yet?”

Pete didn’t reply. Carl slapped him. Pete didn’t fail to notice that his cock jumped at the contact. Carl had apparently brought him round to his twisted way of thinking.

“Apparently not.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry. Yes, I have,” Pete said quickly.

Carl just looked at him sceptically but undid his wrists anyway.

“Oh god, thank you...” Pete said massaging his wrists. Carl brought Pete’s wrists up to his mouth and kissed them gently.

“Carl...” he knew now probably wasn’t the best time to ask but he just had to know.

“Yes, love?” Ah that was better, Carl had flipped back into his sweet and simpering mood.

“How much longer?”

“Hmm...soon.”

Pete wanted to ask how soon was soon but didn’t want to push his luck. He followed Carl down to breakfast, he had his arm round him most of the time. He was starting to feel very protected by him, at first he’d wondered if it was really going to be worth it, if Carl seemed to be the worst thing there was in this place. However he’d started to reconsider, everyone left him alone now, most nights he slept in a comfy bed with a gorgeous boy wrapped round him, he got more food and more freedom, and Carl hadn’t even done much more than slap him round the face. And he’d learnt from watching the occasional fight that went on that Carl could do a lot fucking worse. He was pretty sure he was only slapping him because he’d noticed Pete liked it. Aside from the amount of emotional trauma he was causing him Pete thought he was actually getting off okay.

He tried to tell himself to be more compliant in future. He could tell himself that all he liked though, the second Carl held in seconds from the edge and then refused to let him go all his thoughts seemed to spill out of their own accord.

“What you doing today?”

Pete did wonder why he asked him this every day, as every day he gave pretty much the same answer as there was fuck all else to do

“Cleaning duties, then going to the gym.”

“Aren’t you tired?” Carl asked him with a mock concerned look.

“No, I’m fine,” Pete said, trying to act like he hadn’t spent the night on the floor with his arms tied above his head.

He polished as hard as he could all morning, had lunch with Carl, did some more cleaning then spent a spent a good hour trying to run his frustrations out on the treadmill to little effect. He vaguely notice Chase in the weights area but didn’t say anything, he wasn’t entirely sure if it was allowed. He didn’t particularly feel like getting that smug look thrown his way anyway.

He pushed some weights for an hour then walked into the showers. He’d only just about managed to walk into them now without cringing. They were empty for a change, Pete smiled slightly thinking it was nice to have them to himself. Then he began to realise how eerily quiet it was in there. He tensed slightly and washed the conditioner out of his hair as quickly as he could, suddenly getting the feeling that he really didn’t want to be there anymore.

He turned off the shower and turned round to see three guys standing in front of him. He backed up against the wall slightly.

“So, Doherty, words going round that you’re quite the little cocksucker...”

Pete didn’t reply, his eyes were darting round the changing rooms. Willing someone, anyone to come in and stop this. He didn’t recognise them, everyone in the prison had faded into the background as soon as he’d met Carl. No one came to his rescue. He thought he saw a flash of blonde hair but thought he must have imagined it.

“So what do you say, Doherty? Suck us all off and we won’t beat the shit out of you, how does that sound?”

“Carl will kill you.”

“I’m sure he would, if he ever found out. I’m sure as hard as you find keeping those pretty little lips shut, you’d managed to keep our secret. Wouldn’t you...”

Pete felt cold metal against his skin, again.

“No.” Pete shook his head.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” the guy in the middle hissed at him, the men either side of him grabbed him and pushed him down onto his knees, holding the knife at his throat. The man in front of him undid his flies, Pete wondered if he’d ever felt more repulsed.

“Open your mouth.”

“No.”

He wasn’t going to do this. Part of him was telling him just do it, it wasn’t worth getting killed over. But Pete didn’t really think they would. Cut him a bit, maybe. Kill him, no. He’d rather be forced than give in willingly.

The guy to his left smacked him in the head. His swore and felt his head smack against the cold tiles. He felt someone grab him by the back of the neck and pull him back up.

“Open your mouth.”

“No.” Another smack to the head. His head was starting to feel funny, he wondered if he’d taken one too many hits to it in the past week. He took a few more hits before his head started to go fuzzy. Someone had their hand on his chin, he clenched his jaw shut.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Doherty.”

“I’m the idiot? I can’t wait to see Carl cut you into little pieces.”

“All for him? He doesn’t give a shit about you, you’re just his little pet.”

“I’m his and he doesn’t like people touching his things. And even...if I wasn’t...” Pete said, trying stay conscious, hearing his voice slur. “I’d rather fucking die than touch your cock.”

Smack. Pete winced, thinking he really couldn’t hold on for much longer.

“What’s he got that I haven’t?”

“About three inches, a much prettier face and threats he might actually carry out?”

He frowned as he heard someone laugh behind them, he thought he might be hallucinating but all three of them whipped round.

“You know what I love about him most, Chase?” Oh thank god it was Carl. His whole body relaxed and he let himself fall back against the wall. He imagined the three of them had completely forgotten he was sitting there anyway. “Even teetering on the edge of consciousness, he’s still got a sense of humour.”

“I...it’s not...” one of the men stuttered.

“You mean you weren’t about to rape my boyfriend?” Carl said in a mock shocked voice.

“He...he wanted it. He’s a slag Carl he’d fuck anyone.”

Pete rolled his eyes.

“Really, cos that’s not really how it sounded to me. It sounded to me, like he found you so repulsive, that even after several substantial smacks to the head, he’d still rather die than have you anywhere near him. I don’t know, I might have heard wrong, Chase?”

Pete heard Chase laugh, he still couldn’t see them through the men standing in front of him.

“No I don’t think so.”

“Boys?”

“No Carl I think you heard right.” Pete heard several other people laugh, he must have brought them all with him. Hardly a fair fight but right now he really didn’t give a fuck.

“Chase, make sure he’s all right.”

Chase walked into his line of sight and knelt down next to him, it was only then that Pete realised that he was lying on his side with his head on the floor.

“Pete, can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Pete said, nodding.

“How do you feel?”

“My head fucking ‘urts...” he just about managed to say before all hell seemed to break loose in the shower. All he could really tell was that there were people flying everywhere and Chase was saying things to him that he couldn’t really hear properly.

He jumped as Carl slammed someone down to the floor next to his head, he was kneeling on his stomach, holding him down by his shoulders. He picked him up and slammed him down again, Pete winced as he heard his skull crack off the floor. And again. And again.

Pete watched blood running into what little water was left and running into the drains. It seemed to have gone quiet. Pete looked up over Carl and saw that all his “boys” had stopped, the other two men were apparently unconscious.

Carl pulled his knife out of his pocket; Pete’s eyes went wide.

“Carl...” Chase said in warning tone.

Carl looked up at Chase then sighed and looked back down at the man.

“You’re fucking lucky, boy. If Chase wasn’t here I’d spill your dirty blood all over this fucking floor. You fucking so much as look at him twice again, I will fucking kill you. As it is...” Carl stood up and kicked him in the head until he passed out.

Chase sighed. “Come on Carl, let’s get out of here. He’s pretty out of it, we need to get him back to my room.”

Or a hospital? Pete mentally suggested. He didn’t think that was really an option, though. He felt Carl and Chase pull him up and tried to find his feet. It didn’t really seem to be happening, though.

“Security are coming,” one of the guys called, “we need to get gone.”

Chase and Carl took one of his arms each and all but dragged him out the changing room and up to one of the cells. It wasn’t theirs, Pete could tell that much.

“You’ve taken a fair fucking battering, Doherty.” Chase told him.

“Ugh,” Pete said as the world started to come back into focus and his head started to throb.

“That cuts going to need stitches, come here.”

Pete automatically leant away from Chase.

“Trust me, I’m a doctor.” Pete gave him a sceptical look. “No really, I’m struck off now, obviously.”

“He deliberately murdered one of his patients.”

“He was a cunt.”

Pete blinked but didn’t resist as Chase reached for his head again.

“I’m sorry, I’m all out of local anaesthetic you’ll have to grit your teeth and bare it.”

Pete bit his teeth as he felt the needle bite into his already sensitive skin.

“Just a second, one more.”

Pete grimaced.

“There we go, much better. That’ll heal up nicely.” Chase smiled at him and gave him a box of unlabelled tablets.

Carl opened them for him.

“What are they?”

“Pain killers,” Chase smiled. Carl smirked at him,

“No charge, courtesy of being such a loyal bitch.” Carl ruffled his hair and put a tablet in his mouth and gave him some water.

“Right, just wake him up every few hours and make sure he’s still alive. He’ll be fine. He’s just a bit concussed.”

“Come on then,” Carl helped him up. Pete was finding walking distinctly easier now, Carl put his arm round him and Pete didn’t turn down the opportunity to lean on him.

Carl helped him up the stairs to bed then got in next to him.

“You’ve got a lot more balls than I thought, Doherty. Most people wouldn’t get themselves fucked up for a nutter like me...”

“Wasn’t for you...just didn’t want his fucking dirty cock in my mouth.” Pete mumbled.

“I’m sure that’d be better than getting killed, wouldn’t it?”

“’d rather die on my feet than live on my knees.” Pete mumbled again, wondering what the fuck it was Chase had given him.

Carl laughed. “Very noble.”

“Where did you come from? I thought there was no one there...” Pete frowned, trying to put the pieces of what just happened back together.

“Chase saw them follow you in there, came and got me.”

“Thank god for Chase then.”

“Mmm.” Carl was stroking his hair, looking down at him with something close to affection. Pete wondered if for once it wasn’t one of his games. Carl laughed.

“What?”

“”About three inches, a much prettier face and threats he might actually carry out?” ha, Pete you crack me up.”

Pete laughed slightly.

“Carl?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you call me your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend, pet, same difference.”

Pete tried to take this information on board but failed.

“’m so tired.”

“I’m not surprised. Get some sleep.”

“’kay” Pete yawned and closed his eyes, the feel of Carl stroking his hair and kissing him on the forehead sending him straight to sleep.

*

 

He’d woke with a sense of a enormous relief, surely that was the ultimate loyalty test and he’d passed it, surely there was nothing more he could be expected to do. He frowned as he heard panting, around the same time he realised Carl wasn’t in the bed with him.

“Fuck yes...Chase...oh...”

Pete’s eyes snapped open and he looked over the side of the bed to see Carl lying on his back with Chase on top of him. He closed his mouth, stunned, trying to gather his thoughts properly before he opened his mouth. Obviously Carl wanted him to see this, obviously he was trying to make him jealous. And he was, but he was still having trouble processing the idea that Carl would let anyone do that to him, let alone Chase.

His second thought was that Carl was obviously faking, he’d let Chase fuck him, and he wasn’t that good.

Chase looked up at him and gave him a wink. Carl saw Chase raise his head and looked up, smirking at him, daring him to say something.

Pete didn’t say anything, he thought his face probably said it all anyway. He didn’t care if he was doing it on purpose, and he didn’t care if he was faking, he was still fuming.

“Oh come on now, Peter, don’t give me that look...I thought you needed to rest so I thought I’d give you the morning off.”

Pete gritted his teeth together to stop him saying anything.

“Your self-restraint is really improving Peter...come down here.”

Chase had paused while Carl was talking to him and was preoccupying himself with kissing Carl’s neck. Pete tried to stop his toes curling in annoyance.

“Now.”

Pete sighed, knowing there was little point in arguing and swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid down the ladder. He was trying not to let his eyes flick over Chase, apparently knowing that he was a bit crap in bed wasn’t stopping him appearing attractive.

“Stand up a sec, Chase...”

Chase nodded and stood up.

“Lie on your front Chase, Pete get on top of him, I wanna watch you fuck him.”

Pete blinked as Chase lay down, looking between the two of them trying to decipher the practically identical smirks on their faces.

“What?” Carl asked, raising his eyebrows when Pete didn’t reply immediately.

“I...”

“Weren’t you telling me how brilliant you were?”

“Okay, fine, where’s your lube?”

Carl grinned at him and chucked him the bottle.

“Impress me.” Carl sat up against the wall, opposite Chase’s head.

Pete straddled Chases arse, tracing his fingers teasingly over his back, down his sides, smiling slightly as he started to squirm. He leant down and started kissing his neck, looking up at Carl the entire time with the biggest eyes he could managed. Carl just smirked back at him, gesturing for him to continue.

Pete knew Chase had probably only done this because Carl had asked him to, and probably had no intention of stealing Carl off him what so ever, but he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat a little harder knowing he’d finally got the chance to...give him a piece of his mind. And maybe he’d be able to return that smug “Yeah, I’ve fucked you” look Chase kept giving him.

He lay flush on top of him, letting Chase feel his hard cock against his leg, grabbing the bottle and sliding a finger inside him, teasing him. He felt Chase squirm and smirked...maybe he could see why Carl enjoyed winding him up so much. He felt his breath hitch and smiled, pushing his fingers back harder, revelling in Chase’s gasps, in the way he was arching his toned back up towards him. He took his free hand and grabbed Chase’s hair, pulling him up and towards him, biting down on his neck as he pushed inside him.

“Fuck...” he heard Chase swear.

He knew really that this was very self-destructive, he cursed Carl for winding him up and not letting go, and now here he was, winding himself up knowing full well Carl wasn’t going to let him take that thing off. He had no intention of backing down now though, he groaned as he started to fuck him, grimacing as he felt himself go straight to the edge, so fast. Bloody thing.

He leant forward, trying to work out exactly what he needed to do to make Chase squeal.

“Oh...” Chase gasped. Pete grinned, slamming back into him hard, making him shake underneath him. He started to move faster.

“Fuck yes...” Chase was squirming underneath him, arching his arse up to meet his thrusts. “Oh...there yes....” he moaned, his back shuddering against Pete’s chest.

“How does that feel Chase?” Pete had almost forgot Carl was watching them. “Is he good?”

“God yes...” Pete had a feeling Chase was having issues getting his words out and slammed into him hard, making him cry out, biting his own lip as his tight arse clenched around his cock.

Carl stood up and walked behind them.

“Well, you may be good, but how’s your concentration?” Pete groaned as he felt Carl’s tongue on his arse, pushing inside him. He faltered in his strokes slightly. Carl laughed at him, Chase moaned in protest.

“Carl! Stop being a wanker. I was enjoying that.”

“I wasn’t though...You know I hate to be left out.”

Pete tried to focus on fucking Chase and not how good Carl’s tongue felt, it was impossible though, and now Carl was pushing his fingers inside him, playing with him.

“Peter...” Chase growled at him as he slowed. Carl laughed as Pete tried to reassume his previous pace, trying to stop his legs shaking as he did, he tried to breathe properly. He could do this...he could...even if Chase’s arse and Carl’s fingers were quickly eating away at his ability to think properly.

Carl pushed inside him and Pete groaned.

“Ugh...” he closed his eyes, letting Carl set the pace, falling into rhythm with him, pushing forward into Chase then back onto Carl.

“Oh fuck...” Pete moaned as he found himself move faster with Carl, much to Chase’s approval. Their moans filled up the room as they moved fast, sliding against each other. Pete was whimpering, this had been too much before, now it seemed to be building into something more. He groaned in frustration.

He’d spent enough time underneath Carl this month to know he was getting close. He was also pretty sure he had no intention of letting him get off anytime soon.

“Oh fuck...fuck...Pete touch me...please...” Chase was gasping underneath him.

Pete had forgotten to be considerate and moved his hand to Chase’s cock.

“Oh fuck yes...” Chase moaned. Pete felt him shake underneath him and go still, then felt Carl’s nails digging into his shoulders.

“Pete...Pete...Pete...” he was panting in his ear, probably deliberately, “yes...yes...mmmm....” He bit down on Pete’s shoulder as he came, then pulled back off him. Pete let himself drop down on top of Chase, whining in protest.

Carl just ruffled his hair and went back up the stairs, apparently planning on going back to sleep. Chase coughed pointedly underneath him.

“Sorry...” Pete muttered and rolled off him, standing up and grabbing some tissue off the side, attempting to clean himself up slightly. Chase stood up and yawned. Pete passed him the tissues, wondering if this could be any more awkward.

Chase just smiled at him.

“How haven’t you killed him yet, Doherty? I think I’d have killed the entire population of the prison by now...”

Pete shrugged. “I’m not much of a killer.”

“You’d be surprised what you’re capable of...” Chase smiled again, pulled on his clothes, winked at him and walked out. Pete blinked and turned round to look at Carl, trying to keep his face blank.

“What?” Carl asked innocently.

“So taking a fucking beating isn’t enough loyalty for you?”

Carl smiled at him. “I promise you’re nearly there.”

“You said that last time.”

Carl just put his hand out to him.

“Come on, I want a nap.”

Pete rolled his eyes and climbed the ladder, reluctantly getting into bed next to him. Carl wrapped his arms round him as usual, pulling the quilt up over them both.

“I love you.”

Pete blinked and turned to face him.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me.”

It was another of his games, he knew it was. Pete turned back around and put his head down on the pillow. Trying to pretend he hadn’t said anything.

“You’re supposed to say it back, idiot.”

“You’re supposed to mean it too.”

“Oh, ouch Peter, someone is getting testy.”

“Can’t fucking imagine why.”

“G’night,” Carl kissed him on the back of the neck.

“Night.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Pete woke up from the best sleep he thought he’d had in all the weeks since they’d moved him here. It was the single time he’d slept straight through, mainly, he imagined, because it was the only time he’d not been woken up by any disturbances. And by disturbances he meant Carl.

He opened his eyes blearily atthe sound of Carl’s hands slipping slightly on the bed frame, he saw Carl’s knuckles white around the silver grey bars of the top bunk followed by his head pulled up between them.

“Morning...” Carl said chirpily, before lowering himself back down to start again.

“What’re you doing?” Pete asked him, yawning and propping himself up on his elbow.

“Pull-ups, obviously,” Carl said, his cheeks beginning to slightly colour.

“And why aren’t you doing them in the gym?”

“You got smacked on the head, Chase said I should stay here and make sure you weren’t dead.”

Pete frowned, wondering if it was possible that he’d dreamed that morning's events.

“This was after you fucked him and you went to sleep.”

“Right.” Maybe not then.

“49...50...” Carl easily pulled himself up then let himself go, falling to a heap on the floor dramatically.

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t 50...” Pete said dryly.

Carl just got up and grinned at him.

“No?”

“No,” Pete smiled, glad to have his friendly Carl back for the meantime.

“How about...” Carl leant his head against the bars, a gleam in his eye. Pete had to try very hard not to reach out and play with his hair. He’d learnt from past experience that Carl did not respond well to this.

“How about what?” Pete asked cautiously, having recently become very wary of Carl's “ideas”.

“How about if you do 10 pull-ups I’ll take that thing off and let you fuck me into next week?”

Pete blinked. He was pretty sure there was no way he could do five, let alone ten.

“And what if I can’t?”

Carl shrugged. “I don’t take it off and I fuck you into next week?”

Pete thought about it for a while and decided Carl was probably going to do that anyway so he might as well give it his best shot.

“Have you ever even tried to do a pull-up before Peter?”

“Yes!” Pete said indignantly. He just decided not to mention that it hadn’t been the most successful moment of his life. But he’d been going to the gym, surely his arms had got stronger?

Carl gave him a disbelieving look and stepped back to let him climb down the ladder.

“So you need to put your hands like this...”

“I know how to do a fucking pull-up...” Pete snapped at him.

Carl just smirked and put his hands up in defence, stepping back slightly.

Pete grabbed onto the bar and lifted his feet off the floor and pulled as hard as he could, and was pleasantly surprised when his body actually responded in lifting him up. He could only see Carl out the corner of his eye but he was pretty sure he was still smirking at him, confident in his belief that Pete couldn’t do this.

He gritted his teeth and pulled himself up again. By his fifth his arms were shaking and he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. The temptation to just give in and put his feet on the floor was becoming unbearable.

No.

6.

7.

He felt Carl moving behind him as he tensed his arms to pull himself up again. His arms weren’t responding this time.

Carl stood with his feet either side of Pete’s bent legs, and traced his hands up Pete’s sides.

“Need a hand there, Peter?” he whispered in his ear.

“Cheating?” Pete just about said, only just managing to keep his sweaty grip on the bars.

“Nah...” Carl said, chuckling slightly in his ear, tightening his grip on his waist and helping to lift him up.

Pete was nonplussed as Carl helped him pull himself up.

“Eight,” Carl counted for him.

“Why are you...?”

Pete felt Carl push himself up against him and wrap his arms round his waist, taking most of his weight. He nipped at Pete’s neck and moved up to his ear.

“Cos I want you to take me Peter. I want your fingers inside me, I want you to fuck me with your tongue, I want you to fuck me just like you did with Chase. Balls deep and no fucking mercy, I want you to make me scream Peter, take me...”

Pete could barely breathe as Carl pulled him up, could feel his fast, needy breath in his ear, could feel his own heart racing, the thought that Carl might actually let him do that, let alone want that...and that he was going to take that thing off and let him finally have his release.

“Nine...” Carl whispered in his ear. Pete could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears as Carl started to lift him up again.

He cried out as Carl abruptly stepped back and let him go, letting him fall gracelessly onto the floor with a thump.

“Oh sorry love, I slipped.”

Pete couldn’t even look up at him, he thought he might actually kill him.

“You fucking bastard.”

Carl just laughed. “Really, Peter? As if I’d do that...”

Peter had had enough. Again. He stood up and turned round to face him, his eyes blazing. He knew it was stupid. He knew there was no way he could win. But that didn’t seem to be the point right now.

He threw all his weight at him, grabbing his arms and slamming him up against the wall. He was fairly sure the only reason why Carl went up against the wall with such a smack was because he put up no resistance.

“Really, Peter? You’ve got no chance...” Carl was still smiling at him, only causing him to feel even more enraged.

“Oh you look so hot when you’re angry,  baby...” Carl simpered in his ear. Pete raised his fist and smacked him in the face. He had no idea where it came from, he wasn’t really sure he’d ever smacked anyone in his life.

In the space of a few seconds, though he wasn’t sure entirely how it happened, he felt Carl’s elbow connect with his ribs, far lighter than Pete knew Carl could really hit, and he was whirled round and pushed up against their ladder.

“Peter, Peter, Peter...” He sighed in his ear.

Pete wasn’t having any of it, he struggled against him for what he thought was probably the first time.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“You fucking heard me.” Pete wasn’t sure why but he again had that feeling that Carl wouldn’t actually hurt him. He struggled and managed to turn round in his arms, faced once again with the mocking look in Carl’s eyes.

It wasn’t very long before Carl was pushed up flush against him with his knife on his neck.

“You wouldn’t.”

Carl raised his eyebrows. “You willing to test that theory?”

Pete looked him in the eyes. Hard. No, he wouldn’t. He didn’t know a great deal about him, but he got certain feelings off him. When they were in the shower, and that guy had attacked him and Carl had had his knife to his neck. Then Carl would have done it, if Chase hadn’t stopped him. He’d been angry then, seething, Pete had felt it coming off him in waves.

All Pete could feel now was Carl trying to be angry with him, but there was still a spark of mild amusement in his eyes. And he liked him, he knew he did. He’d known he’d been outright lying about loving him, that was a mind fuck, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t attached to him. He could have anyone he wanted, in this stupid fucked up place, he’d kept him for weeks now and hadn’t grown tired of him, hadn’t moved on to someone else. That at least said something.

“Yes.” Pete said eventually. Carl pushed the knife harder on his skin, breaking it, but only slightly. Pete winced but he didn’t move.

Carl raised his eyebrows. Pete held his gaze.

Carl eventually stepped back slightly and put his knife away. Pete let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“’m still gonna fuck you...”

“’kay...” Pete just about managed. The adrenaline pumping through his veins temporarily making him forget what point it was he was trying to make. He was fairly sure he’d made it anyway.

He pushed Pete back up against the ladder and kissed him, hard. Though Pete thought a more appropriate word for it would have been devouring as what he was doing to his mouth felt positively indecent. He kissed him back, his frustration ebbing slightly as he took out his annoyance on Carl’s mouth. They all but tore off each others clothes, Pete was tearing his nails down Carl’s back, desperate for what he knew he wasn’t going to get.

He heard Carl moan and dug his nails in harder and thought he might as well try his luck. He had tried and failed before to appeal to Carl’s better nature, none of his attempts had been particularly successful but he thought he might as well. He tried to imagine that it wasn’t Carl, that he didn’t intimidate him like he did.

Tried to imagine how he’d taken Chase, growled in his ear and played with him with no fucking issue...he closed his eyes and tried to imagine.

“Come on Carlos, let me fuck you...” he moaned in his ear, moving his hand down to grab his arse.

Carl just growled in his ear. “Whore...”

“Oh but don’t you want it...let me do the hard work for a change, just lie back and let me take you to fucking heaven...”

“I don’t think so, Peter...”

“Trust me, you let Chase do it, Chase is a child compared to what I could do to you, Carlos...” Peter continued to purr in his ear, encouraged that Carl hadn’t already turned him round and reached for his lube.

He pulled Carl’s hips closer to his, rolled their hips together and kissed him in a way that rivalled Carl’s earlier, coaxing his mouth open, nipping at his lips and twisting their tongues together. He heard Carl stifle a moan and grinned.

“Come on...let go...” He moved his hand over towards where he’d learnt Carl kept his lube and felt Carl’s hand on his wrist.

“No.”

Pete sighed and gave in, leaning back against the ladder.

Carl leant close to him again and whispered in his ear, “I meant no...that’s not where the key is...”

Pete’s eyes widened.

Carl reached under his pillow and pulled it out. He teased Pete’s cock with one hand then clicked the ring open and took it off. Pete gasped at the relief.

“Now Peter...you listen to me very carefully.”

Pete nodded, his voice seemed to have left him.

“I really don’t like people who don’t keep their promises...so I’d better be screaming.”

Pete’s mouth dropped open slightly and he paused.

“Well go on then...” Carl hissed at him.

Pete didn’t waste any more time, he took Carl’s hand.

“Up here.”

Carl dutifully followed him up onto the top bed.

“Lie on your back.”

The fact that Carl was doing exactly what he told him was making him impossibly hard. He wasn’t going to last...he knew that much. With all the will power in the world Carl had had that thing on him for weeks.

He leant down in between his legs and slid his mouth down his cock, thinking he might as well start on familiar ground. Carl moaned. Pete’s advantage was that by now he’d learnt exactly what he liked, in that sense at least. Carl curled his hand in Pete’s hair but Pete pulled his head back and moved down, moving his tongue in between his legs, sucking slightly on his sensitive skin before moving down and pushing his legs up.

He teased him a little with his hands at first before he flicked out his tongue; teasing flicks at first before he pushed harder, starting to fuck him with his tongue.

“Oh yes Peter...mmm...”

Pete smiled to himself slightly, the sound of Carl moaning making his cock throb even more painfully. He pushed his tongue in further and continued fucking him with it till he started to squirm.

He went back to sucking his cock and pushed a finger inside him teasingly slowly, almost moaning at how tight he was around his fingers, and how he pushed his arse down onto his hand.

“Oh Peter yesss...”

Pete gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to reach down and touch himself. He could easily get off just hearing his name on Carl’s lips. He slid another finger inside him, finding where he liked it and paying it particular attention.

“Oh...oh...oh...”

Pete smirked, Carl was practically ripping out chunks of his hair by now, alternately thrusting up into his mouth and pushing down on his hand, apparently quite content on taking himself to heaven. But Peter remembered what he said and thought he probably should be true to his word. He pulled back and Carl moaned in objection.

Pete just pushed up his legs again and grabbed his lube, sliding himself inside him.

“Oh Christ...” Pete swore, Carl just cried out, pushing himself back onto Pete’s cock and grabbing his shoulders.

Pete bit his lip and started to move, trying not to let the weeks it had been, the tightness around his cock or the sight of Carl below him, eyes closed and moaning get to him.

“Peter...Peter...” Carl was whining. Pete gritted his teeth and fucked him harder, determined that Carl wasn’t going to be able to mock him about this later. He was getting Carl close though, he could feel him starting to squirm underneath him and his breath become more shallow. He wasn’t entirely surprised considering the amount of time he’d spent teasing him.

Carl started to whimper, Pete was amazed. He’d really thought he’d heard all the expletives and sounds Carl had to offer over the past weeks. Regardless, it was insanely hot. He fucked him harder, pushing back on his own pleasure if it meant more of that whimpering. Carl started to whine, his nails digging into Pete’s shoulders before he moved his hands to his arse, pulling him closer, harder into him desperately.

Peter tried to push in deeper, desperate to satisfy and see Carl fall apart in his arms. He could feel his own orgasm building, not helped by the fact that he could feel his balls slapping against Carl’s arse.

“Yes...yes...Peter...now...kiss me...”

Peter blinked at what was a slightly odd request but leant down and did as he was told, eagerly taking Carl’s desperate kisses, finally letting his orgasm take him, wrapping his hand round Carl’s cock.

Pete cried out as he finally let himself go, he moaned into Carl’s mouth, felt himself shaking, and, god, it just kept going, he felt Carl’s arse clenching around his cock, heard Carl moaning, biting down on his neck and he was still coming.

“Oh...oh...oh...oh...” he sighed as he felt himself finally spent and collapsed on Carl’s chest.

“If you’ve quite fucking finished...” Carl smirked at him.

Pete couldn’t even find the energy to raise his head.

“Fuck.”

Carl just laughed. “Feel better?”

“Fuck.”

Carl lifted his hand up and grabbed some tissues off the side.

“Get off, you’re sticky.”

Pete sighed and rolled off him, taking the tissues Carl practically threw at him.

Pete lay on his side face down on the pillow, he felt like he was floating, his fingers tingled. Carl pulled the quilt up over them and turned to put his arm round him. Pete couldn’t help the warm fuzzy feeling that washed over him, blamed it purely on the chemicals his body seemed to be currently swimming in.

“Well, Peter, test passed. Welcome to the club.”

“You know if all I had to do was smack you, then you could have fucking told me”

“Not the point, is it...”

“Ugh you’re cruel...”

“You know if you’re going to bitch like this every time I let you fuck me it’s not going to happen very often.”

Pete shut his mouth.

 


End file.
